The invention relates to a fowl picking apparatus provided with picking elements disposed on both sides of the path in at least two rows located one above the other which carry picking elements directed toward the path of travel of the fowl and having axes of rotation directed toward the path which in the one row are located in a position which is displaced with respect to the axes of rotation in the other row.
Apparatus of this type is known per se from Dutch Pat. No. 138,716 or U.S. Pat. No. 3,235,904.
In these known picking apparatus there is a relatively great distance between the circles described by the ends of the picking fingers of the respective picking elements during operation, as a result of which fowl portions, for instance neck and/or wing tips, may get behind the disc-shaped picking finger supports and may thus get damaged. Such damaged fowl cannot be processed, so that this occurrence may cause considerable loss.